Daniel's Revenge
by KairaKara101
Summary: One-Shot. Cobb's past partner decides to get Revenge. Starting with Cobb's point man, Arthur. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not Inception in anyway.

His eyes opened quickly and he blinked. He panicked for a second, before telling himself to calm down. He took in his surroundings. He was handcuffed to the bed. He tried to get himself free. A voice stopped him from struggling.

"Good Morning Arthur." Arthur looked up to his right and saw a man with a scar running across his face. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Daniel, what do you want with me?" Arthur said while looking at Daniel. He smiled wickedly.

"Arthur, I want to make Cobb suffer, especially for what he did to me. I also know that he personally considers you as a friend. I'll make him suffer, starting with you. I suppose I'll go to the girl next."

"No! Don't touch her." Daniel smiled while looking at Arthur. Daniel took out a live wire. Daniel let the live wire touch him for a second. Arthur clenched his jaw tightly.

"You know, it's not that I hate you. In fact, you weren't a bad point man, mostly one of the best point men out there." Daniel smiled and knocked Arthur out.

At a warehouse in Paris, Cobb and the rest of the team were working on their new target. Eames was messing with Yusuf, while Cobb was doing what he always does. Ariadne was working on the complex mazes. Ariadne kept looking around the warehouse. She thought to herself, 'Where is Arthur? He's usually here by now.' Nobody was even worried about him. They worked for most of the day and went home. The next day Ariadne was the first one to arrive at the warehouse. She looked around. Everything was the same since they left it last night. She looked over at Arthur's workspace and realized he never came in since the day before yesterday. No one had heard anything from him since. Somewhere in the pit of her stomach, she felt something was wrong. She took out her phone and dialed Arthur's number. She listened to the rings. Something was up, Arthur always picked up his phone after the second ring. Ariadne didn't know what to do so she waited for Cobb or one of her other co-workers to arrive. Half an hour after her phone call, Cobb came into the warehouse. Ariadne caught up to him.

"Cobb, I need to talk with you." Cobb sat down on his chair.

"What do you need to talk about?" Ariadne took a deep breath before replying.

"Have you heard from Arthur?" Cobb shook his head. "I tried calling him this morning, but he didn't pick up."

"Ariadne, maybe today he's just sleeping in." Cobb said absently. Ariadne stood up abruptly and put her hands on Cobb's table.

"It's never like him to ignore a phone call." Cobb merely looked at her. She sighed loudly and slammed the door as she left Cobb's office. Eames and Yusuf had arrived sometime during her conversation with Cobb. They watched her as she stormed to her workspace. The two men merely looked at her and then at Cobb's office.

"What in the dreams are going on?" Eames said quietly to Yusuf. Yusuf could only shrug back a reply. In her little workspace, Ariadne took out her cell phone and called Arthur again. She got the same response.

_**Random Building, Paris: 11am**_

Arthur lay on the bed with his eyes opened. He had been awake for a while now. He couldn't understand why his chest hurt so badly. It felt like thousands of needles punching themselves inside his chest. His lips were dry and his hair was in a mess. He coughed out some blood. What did Daniel do to him? His throat felt so dry, and there was a horrible taste in his mouth. The door opened and a young woman came in. She looked around before closing the door. She walked quietly over to him. She pulled out a small water bottle. She made sure Arthur saw that there was still a seal on it before opening it. She unwrapped a straw and put it into the bottle. She brought the straw to Arthur's lips.

"Drink it." Her voice was soft and gentle. "Arthur, please." He looked into her eyes. His eyes widen and he opened his mouth to speak… "Shh. Don't say anything and drink." He nodded and ended up drinking the entire eight ounce water bottle. "I'll come back. I need to go, before Daniel notices me." She smiled and quickly left the room. Arthur sighed in relief. She smiled and quickly left the room. Arthur sighed in relief. She was… an ally. Arthur relaxed as much as he could. Not even twenty minutes passed when Daniel came in. There was a smile on his face.

"Arthur, someone seems worried about you, considering that the person keeps calling you. It's about time I tell them." Just as Daniel finished saying that sentence, Arthur's phone rang. Daniel answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Arthur? Arthur, are you alright?" Arthur looked at Daniel, he was smiling. "Arthur, come on answer me." Daniel looked at Arthur with a look that said, 'You say a word and they'll get it.'

"Well hello there." Daniel said with a smile.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with Arthur's phone?" Ariadne asked. She moved herself outside of her workspace and put it on speaker.

"My name is Daniel, and for having Arthur's phone; well it's because I have him as a hostage." Ariadne gasped and the rest of the group came out to listen. "I know Cobb is there, so put him on the phone."

"Daniel, what do you want with Arthur?" Cobb said calmly.

"Not with Arthur. I have business with you, Cobb. Arthur is merely the first step to you. I'll make you pay Cobb."

"Daniel that was your own fault." Cobb said back in reply. The only response Cobb got was Arthur's painful yell. Ariadne merely tried to block out the sound. "Daniel!" The group could hear Daniel's laughter.

"My first demand is that you kill all of the extractors. For every hour you don't find one, Arthur gets it. Good luck Cobb." Daniel hung up and looked at Arthur, who had his jaw clenched tightly. "My that got to be very painful. Arthur, you know when I told them every hour. I was lying it will be every half hour." Daniel looked at his watch. "Well you still have twenty-eight more minutes. I think I'll go to lunch. See you in a few Arthur." Daniel disappeared and Arthur moaned in pain. Arthur looked at his elbow it was bent in the wrong direction. A few minutes after Daniel left, the door opened and the young woman came back in. She quickly went over to him and moved his elbow back to his correct position. Arthur cringed. There was sweat rolling down his face. She took out a bottle and put the cream on a wipe. She applied the cream to his broken elbow. She brought out a small packet. She opened it and made him open his mouth. She helped him swallow the aspirins with some water. She noticed how Arthur's eyes looked glazed.

"Arthur?" She said softly. "Arthur, come on look at me." Arthur blinked. She saw him focus on her. "It will take a while before the pain disappears. Also knowing how Daniel tortures, it will be your shoulder next."

"What is the time?" Arthur asked weakly.

"12:20. Arthur?" He sighed and looked at her.

"You need to leave. Daniel will be here in ten minutes." She nodded and gathered up her supplies and left the room. Just like Daniel said, he came in at exactly 12:30. The young woman also came and had to stand by the door. There was a strong man standing next to Daniel. Daniel smiled. "You smile too much." Immediately, Daniel's mood changed from playful to anger. Out of the corner of Arthur's eyes, he saw the young woman's face fill with worry.

"Arthur, you better watch what you say to me." Daniel took out his phone and clicked the record button, while having the other man break Arthur's shoulder. Arthur yelled out in pain. The young woman cringed. Daniel stopped the recording and sent it to Cobb. "In another thirty minutes, we'll break the other elbow." Daniel left the room with the man following him. The young woman ran over to Arthur. He was moaning and his breathing was raged.

"Arthur, you still with me?" He moaned in response. She moved his broken arm into a better position. She felt his forehead and there was a high fever.

"Ir…is…" The young woman looked down at him. "You need to stop Daniel…" Arthur was breathing even harder. "Please don't let him hurt Cobb or…" He gasped in pain.

"Arthur, I understand. We might not have seen each other since a long time ago. But I've been following you with my connections. Brother, I won't let anything happen to your friends. I'll have my team on it. Also, give my team a little more time, and we'll get you out of here. Hang on alright." Arthur nodded weakly. Iris, Arthur's younger sister, left the room. She walked with purpose and found her most trusted ally. The two of them whispered about something and the ally left. Iris hoped that the team worked quick enough.

_**Warehouse, Paris 12:30pm**_

Cobb picked up his phone and listened to it. He gasped, and accidently dropped his cellphone. Ariadne came over to him and picked up the phone.

"What's wrong Cobb?" Ariadne said while looking at the cellphone screen. There was a written note, it read:

'_I lied Cobb. Arthur will get it every 30 minutes. Here is the first 30 minutes.'_

Ariadne clicked the recording and heard Arthur's painful yell. "Cobb, we need to find him!" Cobb sighed and put his head in his hands.

"But we don't know where to look." Cobb said with despair. Ariadne looked at him in shock.

"Then, what do we do?" Ariadne said quietly. Cobb shook his head.

"I have no clue. For once, I'm clueless. Finding someone was definitely Arthur's job." Cobb sat there quietly. Eames and Yusuf came in.

"Darlings, what happened?" Eames said with worry. Ariadne handed him the phone. Both Eames and Yusuf listened to it. "Okay as much as I love teasing him, I don't like it when we have to listen to him yelling out in pain. So darlings, we're going to find him." Cobb laughed painfully.

"Then tell me where to start looking for him." Eames didn't say anything. Ariadne walked over to Arthur's desk. Cobb and the other two watched her. She started looking for some clues. She tried opening a drawer, it was locked. She took out a hair pen and picked the lock. After a few minutes, she heard a click. Inside was an old photograph, there was a boy, most likely Arthur, and a girl that was a little shorter than him with a bright smile on her face. On the back of the photograph was some writing. It read:

"_Forever Together. Arthur and Iris, 10 and 9."_

Ariadne looked in the drawer again and saw another photograph. There was a photo of a happy family of four. She flipped it over. Again there was writing on it;

"_Spring 19xx, Family trip to the ocean. Arthur (9) and Iris (8) playing with each other."_

She put the photos back and looked at Cobb, Eames and Yusuf.

"Did any of you know that he had a sister?" She asked, fearing that Arthur didn't want her to know about him. They all shook their heads. Ariadne went to her jacket and purse and left the warehouse. In the shadows, someone decided to follow her. She walked to a café and ordered a small coffee. She walked to the library. While there she looked for some information on Arthur's sister. "Iris…ugh what the hell is his last name!" She whispered under her breath. The person in the shadow watched her carefully. He smiled from the shadow. She seemed so frustrated. The shadow person walked up to her.

"Hey beautiful, why you so frustrated?" Ariadne looked at the person talking to her. He was tall and had black hair. Ariadne merely ignored the man and looked at her computer. She saw an article with a photo that had Arthur's face and his sister. It read:

"_The Terrance family involved in a car accident. Both adults confirmed dead at the scene. The two children are alive. One was sent to intensive care."_

Ariadne closed all of it. She realized that the man was still there. She walked out of the library and realized that he was still following her. She started running and turned into an alley and noticed that it was a dead end.

"Well, you seemed to be in a pinch, honey." He smiled at her. He started closer to her. She flattened herself against the wall. "You got nowhere to go."

"What do you want with me?" Ariadne said strongly. He laughed and smiled.

"My boss wants you brought in."

"Who is your boss?" Ariadne exclaimed.

"Daniel." Ariadne's eyes widened. She felt fear running up her spine. The man moved up on her, before he could grab her, however, the guy fainted. Ariadne looked up at who saved her. It was a young man with light blue eyes and brown hair. There were no emotions on his face. Ariadne starred at him until, he finished tying the guy up.

"Thank you…" Ariadne said quietly. The guy looked at her and nodded.

"You better get going. It isn't safe for you to be walking around here alone."

"Who are you?"

"Let's say an ally. You need not know my name. I was merely assigned to keep an eye on you." Ariadne looked at him skeptically.

"Then how do I know I can trust you?" The guy pulled out a business card and handed it to her.

"I'm sure that will help you decide. However, you really need to get out of here. That Daniel wants to capture all of you. He personally hates Cobb with a passion." The sound of motorcycles reached his ears. He cursed under his breath. He took a look at his watch and clicked a few buttons. Suddenly a motorcycle rolled up, he took a helmet and gave it to her. "Wear it, they're onto us." He put his helmet on and got on the motorcycle. Ariadne stood there, he sighed frustrated. "Do you want to die? If not then get on." Ariadne quickly put the helmet on and got on. "Hang on tight." She nodded. He immediately got it into the fourth gear. She was holding onto him super tight. He zipped through the city. They were shooting at them and the bullets were flying past them. Suddenly he noticed a bullet going straight at her, and did a spin putting him in the position of the bullet. He straightened out and continued driving. On the rooftops an allied sniper took aim at the motorcycles' wheels. After destroying their tires, the sniper boarded the helicopter and went to the next location. The guy stopped at the park and took off his helmet. Ariadne got off and gave the helmet back. He took it and leaned against the motorcycle. He was holding onto his left arm, right under the shoulder. His hand was covered in his blood. Ariadne gasped. "Bloody Mary."

"Do you have a first aid kit? We need to stop the bleeding." Ariadne said with panic. The guy stood up and pulled out a gun. Ariadne stood still; she was growing white in fright. He aimed it at the shadow.

"How about you come out of there?" Out of the bushes came a young lady with her hands up. The guy visually relaxed. "You wanted to get shot or something, Angel?" Angel merely laughed.

"Dante, you know me. I love the thrill. Now, we just need to wait for the helicopter." Angel looked at Ariadne and back at the guy. "You know Dante; you can put the gun away. I think you're scaring her." Dante put the gun away and pulled out the first aid kit. He opened it and started to clean the wound. "Dante." He looked up at Angel. "Need help?" He nodded. Angel walked over and helped him bandage the wound. After a while, the helicopter landed and Angel helped Ariadne inside, while Dante loaded the motorcycle with the help of the sniper. When Ariadne got on she realized that she wasn't alone. The entire team, with the exception of Arthur, was on board the helicopter. Eames immeidatly came over to her, and checked if she was hurt.

"Eames, I'm fine." Ariadne told him; to get him off her back. Cobb was sitting quietly with his head in his hands. "Eames, what happened to Cobb?" Eames sighed.

"Darling, we got Arthur's location." Ariadne looked at him brightly. "However, it was a trap. Cobb is feeling that he was at fault. Look, these people, I don't trust them." Ariadne looked at the ground sadly. "Darling, it'll be alright. We'll find him."

"And you will find him." Eames and Ariadne looked at the person that spoke. Ariadne gasped in shock. She started pointing at her with her mouth hanging open.

"You're…you're…" Ariadne said while stuttering. Eames looked at Ariadne.

"You can relax Ariadne. Dante told me you were researching me." Eames, Yusuf, and Cobb all looked at her. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Iris Terrance, and as Ariadne knows, Arthur's younger sister."

"That can't be possible! The news article said Daniel murdered you. We must be dreaming." Ariadne said with a panicked voice.

"You're not dreaming. This is reality and Daniel has Mr. Terrance in his hands." Dante said while coming to sit with the team. "Iris, another 30 minutes has passed." Iris cursed under her breath.

"You guys willing to storm an enemy's stronghold?" Iris said while strapping two daggers on her back. Ariadne looked at the team. "Of course, you don't have to. Especially since getting shot would mean getting hurt for real." The team looked at each other questioningly. Ariadne looked at Iris and saw the look of determination. "It truly is up to all of you; however we'll see each other again anyway so only a few should go." Dante stood up and attached a gun to his holster. He put on some weird glasses. He clicked the rim of the glasses and nodded at Iris.

"We're good to go. Drop in 10 minutes, so if you all are coming better make up your mind." Dante said softly. Ariadne stood up.

"I'll go. I need to make sure." Iris looked at her and smiled.

"Well said. Any of you boys want to come along?" Cobb stood up along with Eames. "Dante, Angel, help them into the gear." Dante and Angel nodded. Iris went to the cockpit; sitting quietly against the wall was the sniper. She was holding the rifle with it leaning on her right shoulder. "Adelinde, you're going to provide air cover. Don't kill, disable." Adelinde smirked and nodded.

"I'll go and get ready. Have fun Iris." Adelinde said while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Iris smiled weakly. Iris then worked with the pilots. They planned the route together. The helicopter would fly in a circle around the building to provide cover. She thanked the pilots. They merely returned it with a smile. When she returned to the body of the helicopter, Dante and Angel had finished gearing up Ariadne, Cobb, and Eames. She wore her gear and put the headset on while adjusting her mask. Adelinde opened the door and aimed her sniper rifle at the enemies. "Good Luck." Dante and Angel took the rope first and slide down onto the roof. Ariadne, Cobb and Eames followed them down. "Iris, be careful."

"If I don't come back in an hour take everyone and get out of here. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Adelinde nodded and watched Iris slide down the rope. Dante took the lead and Angel took up the rear. "Dante, go toward Arthur's room. I'll deal with the guards."

"Alright, be careful. If you need any help just call for us." Iris watched them leave before running through the building and knocking the guards out. She went toward Daniel's archive. She punched in the password and looked for the file she needed. When she was about to finish copying, she felt a gun pointed at her back.

"My my, what do I have here? I did expect you to betray me. Put your hands up and walk away from the computer." Iris stepped away; he took the USB stick out and motioned her to walk out of the room. Iris walked toward the room he directed her to go to. "Open the door." Iris opened the door. Inside Angel looked up and motioned everyone to stop. "Well, I knew there were more of you. I must say you're all too slow." Daniel pointed the gun at Arthur and pulled the trigger. Arthur yelled out in pain. Iris twisted around while pulling out her dagger and pointing it at Daniel's throat. Daniel started laughing. "Oh how the mighty has fallen. If Arthur dies you're mission was a failure."

"Not entirely true. I would have lost the mission if you weren't in my hands." Iris said menacingly. Dante returned to help Arthur. He applied pressure to his bullet wound.

"Yo boss, finish up with him quick. I need you here to remove the bullet!" Dante yelled out. Angel pulled out her gun and ran outside. Everyone inside the room could hear the shots. It sounded like a war zone out there. Iris moved so quickly that Daniel didn't know where she was. She pushed his pressure point, and he fainted. She then hand-cuffed Daniel to the metal pole. She took the USB stick with her data and put it in her pocket. Iris ran over to Dante. There was blood all over his hands. Arthur was breathing heavily. She put on gloves and with practiced ease removed the bullet and stitched up the wound. She cleaned the wound and wrapped it.

"Alright, Dante give Arthur to Ariadne and Cobb. We need to get out of here." Dante gave Arthur to the two and pulled out his gun. "Move." Iris went out and took out her daggers. She released the chains that were hidden inside of the hilt. She started moving in a graceful dance that stopped the people. "Dante, go!" Dante nodded and motioned the rest of the group out toward the helicopter. Angel met up with Dante. They fired their rounds while everyone else got Arthur on it. Adelinde looked at her watch before returning more fire.

"Where's Iris?" Ariadne said loudly. Adelinde shot a few more people.

"We got to go. Our time limit is up!" Adelinde yelled over the sound of the helicopter. "Boys move it!" Adelinde heard an "Okay" from her headset. She whispered quietly while looking out. "Come on. Iris!" The door exploded and Iris came running out. "Iris!" She looked up and looked at the ladder that was hanging in the middle of the air. Iris sighed and ran toward it. On the edge of the building, she jumped and grabbed the ladder. "Boys lets get out of here." Adelinde said loudly. As Iris climbed up, Dante and Adelinde helped her inside the cabin. Dante felt something wet and looked at it.

"Iris…are you bleeding?" Dante said while looking at her. Iris merely sat back against the wall and nodded slowly. "Let me see it." Dante rolled up Iris' sleeve and noticed the cut. He took out the first aid and cleaned the wound. He wrapped the wound.

"Dante, how is Arthur?" Iris asked softly. Dante looked up at her.

"Iris, he's unconscious. His fever is quite high as well." Dante said gently. He could see Iris was tired, exhausted. "Iris, you need sleep. We'll take care of everything." Dante made sure that Iris fell asleep, before going toward the rest of the crew. Ariadne was speaking to Cobb with her voice raised.

"Why did this even happen to Arthur? What did you do to Daniel?" Ariadne said loudly. Cobb looked at Arthur.

"Daniel used to be part of my team. One of our operations went terribly wrong. He ended up losing his left arm and his right eye sight. I didn't think he'd want to get back at me like that." Cobb said loudly.

"Darlings, calm down. You know it was completely his fault. He thought he was always right. It was uncalled for. If Arthur ends up dying, I'll see to it that Daniel dies." Eames said with a passion. Angel merely sat there shaking her head. Dante sat down next to Angel and Adelinde.

"Relax. There is no way Mr. Terrance is going to die. Plus, if Iris had a say on Daniel's fate, she'd kill him slowly." Dante said quietly. Ariadne looked at Dante and noticed the silent darkness in his eyes.

"How are you so sure Arthur won't die?" Ariadne whispered at him harshly. Dante merely looked at her. She shivered at the look in his eyes.

"Why don't you believe in him?" Dante said gently. "Mr. Terrance isn't that weak. If he's anything like Iris than it'll be hard to kill him." Ariadne sat there quietly. She didn't know how to respond. The helicopter landed on the roof a building. Immediately, a group of doctors came up to the helicopter with a stretcher. Angel told the doctors Arthur's condition and helped them take him to the elevator. Dante got off and Iris' secretary came over to him.

"Dante, sir. Miss Terrance has a phone call from those people from the United States." The secretary said in a whisper. Dante sighed and poked his head inside the helicopter.

"Iris, you got a phone call…from the United States." He watched Iris hit her head on the roof of the helicopter.

"Owie!" Iris moaned softly. Dante chuckled and offered her his hand. She took it and got off of the helicopter. "Damn government. Dante take care of everything here alright?" Iris said with authority.

"Of course. See you in a bit." Dante walked with the rest inside the building. Iris walked with her secretary down to her office. Iris sat down and spun around in her chair while looking at the screen as a face appeared. It was a young woman's face. There was a smile on her face.

"It has been 2 months since I last called. I must thank you for leaving Daniel for us. You sure know how to beat up an entire group of people." The lady said with a smirk.

"Well, Ms. Wintson, we try our best to make your life easy." Iris replied with a smirk. "Now, let's get to business. For I know that you aren't as free as you make yourself to be." Wintson's smirk was erased from her face.

"As we promised you, we'll leave your family and friends alone. Ms. Terrance, you must understand that your contract with us is far from being terminated. Therefore, if we think we need your skill; you will immediately return for briefing."

"Oh of course Ms. Wintson. However, the fine print said that my contract ended once you got Daniel." Ms. Wintson looked at the contract and cursed.

"I see, you were more prepared. No big deal. Ms. Terrance, have a nice life."

"Ms. Wintson, thank you for worrying about me. I have a feeling that the government wants to keep an eye on me. Now is that all you wanted to speak about?" Iris said with a smile, knowing the answer.

"Have a good day Ms. Terrance." Ms. Wintson said. The screen turned off and Iris sat back in her chair quietly.

"Miss Terrance, Dante said to come out when you're done. He said your brother has woken up." The secretary said. Iris jumped out of her chair and ran out of the room. The secretary sighed pleasantly and closed the door to Iris' office. The secretary went to her desk and continued working. Iris ran to the recovering section of her building and slid to a stop in front of Dante. Dante smiled gently.

"No need to rush Iris. He has been asking for you. His friends are in there right now. Do you still want to go in?" Dante said softly.

"Dante…" He looked at Iris and nodded.

"Iris, it's your brother. Don't worry his condition has improved." Dante said quietly. He pushed her toward the door. "Go!" Iris sighed and opened the door. Inside the room, Ariadne was holding Arthur's right hand. Cobb, Eames, and Yusuf were standing around the bed. "How are you feeling, Mr. Terrance?" Arthur looked up at Dante and saw Iris standing behind him. Arthur noticed his sister's quietness and darkened eyes.

"Better, Dante. Iris…" Everyone looked between the two siblings.

"Arthur…" The tension was very high. Arthur smiled lightly and the tension disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Iris." Iris smiled weakly. Arthur sat up and motioned Iris over. When she came over, Arthur hugged her. "Forgive me."

"I forgave you long time ago brother. I'm just glad that you survivied." Iris said in reply. "So when are you going to tell her?" Arthur looked at Iris in shock. Ariadne was blushing. "Heehee, hit it on the mark."

"Iris! What are you saying?" Arthur said in reply.

"Oh nothing really. Dante, you do me a favor and knock some sense into him." Iris said while pushing Ariadne out of the room with a smile. Dante nodded. After the door closed, Dante looked at Arthur.

"You really should stop denying what your heart is telling you. Iris knows you love Ariadne so why don't you just tell her so? Everyone here already knows it." Dante said gently. Cobb and Yusuf nodded while Eames smiled.

"Come on darling, you don't want me to take her away do you?" Eames said mischievously.

"Don't you dare, Eames!" Arthur blurted out. He stopped after Eames smiled in victory. "I…."

"She'll wait for you, Arthur." Cobb said softly.

One month later, Arthur's wounds had healed and the two teams were now working together. Arthur noticed Ariadne sitting at her work station and walked over to her.

"Ariadne." Arthur said softly. She jumped visually while turning around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh it's alright, Arthur. So what can I help you with?" Ariadne asked with an angelic voice. Arthur gulped and took a deep breath. On the other side of the room, Iris and Dante watched the interaction. Eames was sitting with them and smiled.

"Are you busy tonight?" Arthur asked.

"Not that I know of, why do you ask?" Ariadne asked with curiosity.

"I'll pick you up at 7 tonight." Arthur said quickly, before leaving Ariadne. She stood in shock, before the words registered in her mind. Iris and Dante high-fived each other and smiled. Mission Complete.


End file.
